


The Hill Of Alternian Sunflowers

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alphabeta Soup, Alternate Universe, Asexual John Egbert, Asthmatic John Egbert, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: John was sweet and innocent- it was no surprise they loved him. Jade and Rose have no problems sharing, because that's what friends do, but Dave was always overly possessive of him, and that may well ruin everything...In which Dave and his Trickster self find they have something in common, Jade and Rose want to keep John safe, and John just wants to be with the ones he loves most.





	The Hill Of Alternian Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Yaoi, yuri, het, multiple ships, and polyamory, among other things. If you don't like these sorts of things, then turn back now, or else forever hold your tongue.   
> There will also be various mental illnesses and disabilities, as well as physical ones. I will try to portray these as accurately as I can, however, I'm no psychologist, nor do I have any mental disorders. This being said, I can't guarantee 100% accuracy on my end, so if anyone wants to comment and correct me (gently, please) then by all means, do so.

_A young man stands in his bedroom. Today, the 13th of April, just so happens to be this man's birthday._

_Once again._

_But at least this time he doesn't have to worry about saving the universe._

_What will you do?_

_== > John: It is suggested that you go pester your friends. _

But before you can even think of logging on to Pesterchum, your dad calls you downstairs. 

And then you remember why today's so important.

Apparently an old acquaintance of your dad's is moving in the house next door. You immediately think of some stiff businessman, but that doesn't quite add up. The house next to yours is somewhat large- too big for a guy to live in all by himself. Maybe he has, like, a bajillion cats or something to keep him company. 

Aaaanyway...

You go downstairs and see your dad in the living room, talking to a woman who actually looks sort of like Roxy. You recognize her as Rose's mom and just barely resist the urge to ask if Rose is also here. You know she is- or will be if she isn't already. That's just how it works. 

Your dad asks you to help him carry some stuff into the Lalondes' new home, so you go outside and towards a large moving truck. You see a familiar figure already there, and this time you can't help the grin that spreads across your face.

"Dave! Hi! What are you doing here?"

A set of eyes- red, you know, despite them being covered by his shades- looks down at him, and Dave Elizabeth Strider flashes his signature cool-kid smirk at you.

"Yo, Egderp. How's it hangin'?"

His Texan accent comes out a little, and you're absolutely sure he's doing it on purpose. 

"Eh, nothin' new, really. My dad's been up to his knees in baking, but he's like that anyway. I'm not really waiting on anything deadly or universe-destroying this time, either."

You smile as a thought occurs to you.

"That reminds me- how's your bro?"

Dave's smirk drops and his face becomes blank. You know instantly that you shouldn't have asked. But Dave speaks before you can retract your question.

"My bro's dead, Egbert."

You remember Noir now, and you remember the few times you saw Dave's bro. You remember then, the circumstances leading to his death, and feel a pang of sympathy for your best friend. You lost your loved ones, too, in the game, but at least they came back when the world reset. But Dave's bro...because he died trying to fight Jack Noir...

"Shit- I'm sorry man..."

Dave's expression turns into a faint, almost imperceptible smile as he adjusts the cardboard box in his arms.

"Don't apologize, ya derp. Just c'mon an' help us unload this crap." 

You eagerly begin helping Dave unload all this crap. 

 


End file.
